


Caught In The Act

by blackbird



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird/pseuds/blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elizabeth sees something she wasn't looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

She was so exhausted; it would be a miracle if she didn't fall asleep on her way back to the cabin. Taking the watch in the crow's nest was her least favorite task, but she knew she had to take her turn, just like everyone else did. And if she wanted the crew to accept her, she had to prove that she could handle the dirty work.

The front room was dark as she pushed open the door. Will and Jack had spent the day repairing the masts and sails that had been damaged during the last storm. Neither one of them had been at dinner, but she wasn't surprised. After a day like today, Will was probably curled up in bed, dead to the world.

Light flickered behind the gauzy curtains that lead to their small bedroom and she heard Will moan softly. He still had nightmares sometimes, so she thought nothing of it. Stripping off everything but her thin chemise, she went to open the curtain when she heard another moan.

A moan that was most definitely not Will's.

Slipping back into the shadows, she peered through the crack in the curtains. What she saw couldn't have been more opposite than what she was expecting.

Will was lying in bed with his head thrown back, the line of his throat exposed and vulnerable. One hand was gripping the chain that anchored the bed to the wall and the other was hidden under the sheet. His eyes opened half way as he moaned again, low and deep. The sound of it sent shivers down her spine and she moved closer to the curtain, pulling them open an inch more. He was shifting restlessly against the pale sheets and the look on his face was achingly familiar.

She knew she should be upset, but instead there was only a mixture of arousal and curiosity as she watched her husband writhe and twist under the touch of his mystery lover. The most likely candidate was Anamaria, who she knew had a more than passing admiration for Will.

From the bed she heard Will's voice, thick and raspy. "Stop, not yet," he said, letting go of the chain and sitting up slightly. His eyes were glassy in the candlelight and she could see a purple-red mark on his collarbone, almost in the same spot that she'd left one once. She bit back a gasp as she saw a hand slide out from under the sheet, covered in sparkling, jeweled rings. She knew that hand; it had featured prominently in several of her own secret fantasies.

Jack's fingers danced over the slope of Will's hip and up over his ribs as she watched him emerge from the mess of white linen. He slithered up Will's body, the tattoos and old scars clear on his back. He darted in and caught Will's mouth, kissing him with a force she hadn't quite expected. It was not at all tentative, more like staking his claim. Hot, heavy desire burned through her as she saw Will tangle his hand in Jack's hair, beads and baubles jangling with their movement. Jack had kicked the sheets back and now she could see their legs, Will's on either side of Jack, lining up their hips. Will was thrusting up slowly, teasing Jack and Jack responded by grinding down against Will, doing something that had Will gasping and asking for more.

"Sorry, love. You were the one who wanted to wait, after all," Jack smirked as he reached for a small jar that was sitting on the night table. Will's head sagged back on the pillows as Jack poured whatever was in the jar over his fingers. His hand dipped between Will's legs and she heard Will moan again, a mix of pleasure and pain. The realization of just what Jack was doing washed over her and she felt her own body tighten in response. She and Will had only done that themselves a handful of times, but now she understood how he had known just how to gentle her, to keep her relaxed and aroused until he could slide himself into her.

She couldn't look away from Will, his expression more open than she could ever remember it. Without looking, she knew what Jack was doing to him, because every stroke and motion was mapped out on his face. The muscles in neck strained as he threw his head back again he was repeating Jack's name again over and over. She could feel the pulse of heat building inside her, matching their rhythm and she tasted blood when she bit her lip to keep from crying out with Will. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack's shoulders tense and release and heard him hiss out Will's name before he leaned down to kiss him again, gentler now than before.

Slowly, he pulled back and stood up, his hand trailing down Will's leg as he went to basin in the corner. It was a painfully intimate gesture and for the first time, she felt almost guilty for not making her presence known. And now that it was over, she didn't feel the anger that she expected, only hurt. Hurt that they had left her out of this, when she had hidden nothing from them.

The decision was made without a second thought. Tossing her chemise aside, she pulled back the curtain and went into the room. Jack froze, only one leg in his pants and Will snatched at the sheet, trying to stammer out and explanation and cover himself at the same time.

"Are you going already, Jack?" she asked as she slid in next to Will. "I'm sure the bed is big enough for all three of us." And suddenly she didn't feel tired anymore.  



End file.
